Unbreakable Heart
by YamiShineAtemLover
Summary: Yugi finds a boy, half dead, when he walks home from school. And as the kind-hearted guy he is, he takes him home trying to help him. But the boy isn't normal. He can't remeber his past, he don't know how to talk and he don't know anything about the world they are living in today. But the boys past knows everything, who he is, what he is capable of. And they want him back.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Another story, and guess what! I'm actually liking this, and I know what will happen, almost in the whole story. That never happens, that often.

So before we start: _Thinking _"Talking" Now, on with the story!

_**Chapter 1 The Mysterious Boy**_

_**Unbreakable Heart**_

_**Sorrow**_

_**Anger**_

_**Heart-broke**_

_**Love **_

There was a peaceful night, the only thing you could hear was the wind slowly making it's way, and the small footsteps from a young boy walking on the road.

His name is Yugi Mutou, even if he doesn't look like it, is he really 16 years old. But his child like features made him look younger then he really was. How he look, he had bright amethyst eyes and three colored, spiky hair. A blue jacket, blue pants, black shoes and a white shirt, the Domino high school uniform. Which means he just came back from school. But the reason to why it was so late, and to why he was alone, he had taken extra lessons. He was a very good student, good grades, and always did his homework, though he had one little problem. Math. He didn't understand it at all, so he took extra lessons, though it didn't really help him, it only made him more tired. But he didn't know anyone who was good in math, so this was the only solution.

Yugi walked as fast as he could down the road, his eyes looking everywhere without moving his head. He hated being out when its dark, he knew something could jump out the shadows and attack him, and he wouldn't be able to do anything other than run. Though, he was pretty fast, and it wasn't that easy to catch him. Since he always ran or dodged punches from bullies. But if they got him, then it was over, he could never be brave or strong enough to fight them of, and he knew it.

Yugi made a sigh of relief when he saw the game shop in front of him. The place his grandpa owned and where they both lived. Yugis parents was always gone, so Yugi lived with his grandpa. But he didn't really have anything against that, he loved his grandpa and he loved living in a game shop. He loved games, so you could say that this was his dream home.

Yugi started to walk even faster, before he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear a weak, sound coming from the alley right beside him. He turned his head and looked in to the dark alley. Breathing, that was what he hear.

He was just about to run away, when he saw a figure laying down in one of the corners. He wanted to run, but his legs slowly med their way towards the still figure on the ground.

When Yugi came closer, could he see that it was a guy. He walked closer and then he sat down beside the boy. He gasped at how like they both looked. The boy had the same three colored hair as he, only, it looked more wild, or in this case, very dirty. He looked like a more mature version of Yugi himself. But that wasn't what caught Yugis eyes. It was the blood. It was kinda hard to see, but it was light enough for him to that he was bleeding from the head, and had a big wound on his right arm, which he was also laying on.

Yugi bit his lip and looked up, he couldn't leave the boy but. _It's not that far, I have to help him. _Yugi looked back down at the unconscious boy and made up his mind, before he carefully lifted the boy up and had him resting on his shoulder, before he slowly, very slowly so he didn't hurt the boy more then he already was, started to walk towards the game shop. He was glad it wasn't that far away.

Yugi was just as his limits when he finally got to the door. He opened it, and carefully took the boy inside. He walked up the stairs, surprised he hadn't seen his grandpa, but guessed it was because he was closing the shop, and laid the boy down on his bed. Just in time to hear his grandpa yelling his name from downstairs.

"In my room!" Yugi yelled and ran out the door and in to the bathroom. There he opened one of the cabinets and took out a small box. Before he ran back to his own room, and looked the door behind him. He then walked up to the boy, and sat down on the floor beside the bed. He opened the box and started working with his head, he stopped the bleeding and then bandaged it up. He then moved to his arms, legs, and chest. After about two hours, was he done.

He was glad he had been used to take care of himself after the bullies had beaten him up. He didn't want to worry his grandpa, so had never said anything about it to him.

"Yugi, I'm going to bed, don't stay up for to long." He heard his grandpa say and answered with a night before he turned his attention back at the sleeping boy on his bed. _What should I do, I can't move him but... _Yugi looked around the room and sighed, before he stop up and opened his wardrobe, he took out a blanket and laid it on the floor, he then took one of the pillows on his bed. And laid down on the floor. He looked at the boy, it was just then that he realized how handsome the boy actually was. Yugi blushed and turned around so he didn't look at the boy on his bed. _Don't think that._

The next day, woke Yugi up from the alarm clock on his nightstand.

"Stop." Yugi mumbled and turned around. Before his eyes flew open when the alarm clock, actually did stop, and he hadn't done anything. But he didn't have the time to think about that, when he saw two of the most beautiful crimson eyes he had ever seen before, looking at him. He had never seen eyes in that color before, a color that really captured you in their beauty, eyes filled with life but they had something mysterious about them. They looked almost scary, but there was something about them, that didn't make Yugi feel scared, he felt, safe.

Yugi sat up and looked at the boy on the bed. He hadn't tried to sit up, but by the look of small pain in his eyes, Yugi guessed he had been trying before he had woken up.

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked and looked at the boy with a small smile on his lips. The boy looked at him, before he looked away, he then tried to sit up, and a low sound of pain came from his lips. Yugi took a step forwards and helped him sit.

The boy looked at Yugi, he then looked around the room. Taking in every detail in the room. It was almost like he hadn't been in a room before. He looked so confused and interested. He stopped when he saw Yugi, and slowly moved his head to the side. Blinking he made a very low sound, that Yugi guessed was some sort of ´huh´.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked and the boy, once again made the low and weird voice. Yugi sighed and shocked his head.

"Can you understand me?" He asked and to his relief, the boy nodded.

"Can you tell me your name?" Yugi asked and the room went silent. With the two boys just staring at each other. One blinking and then the other. They sat like that until the boy opened his mouth and you could see the hope in Yugis eyes growing. The boy opened his mouth more, as to say something, before he tilted his head to the side again. The small sound coming back, ´huh´. And Yugi sighed and flew backwards, landing on the floor. One hand over his eyes. The boy blinked again and looked at Yugi on the floor.  
>The door suddenly opened and Yugis grandpa stood at the door opening, looking at Yugi on the floor. Who looked shocked back at him, before he looked at the boy on the bed. Who just tilted his head to side, and looked at the man with a curious look.<p>

"Hey grandpa." Yugi said while he tried to sit up.

"Yugi... What are you doing?" His grandpa asked and looked back at Yugi. The boy looked at them both, before he looked down at himself. Wondering why it hurt so much when he moved.

"Sitting on the floor." (That's a so me answer.) Yugi answered, trying to look as innocent as possible. Even if he knew it wouldn't work on his grandpa.

"Yugi, you know it's not that I'm talking about, who's he?" Yugis grandpa asked and pointed at the boy, who still looked down at himself. Not understand anything. Why he had weird white things all over his body, and why it hurt so much, he didn't understand.

"Ehm..." Yugi looked at the boy and then at his grandpa, then back at the boy again. How could he answer the question when he didn't know that answer himself. He sighed in defeat, knowing that he couldn't lie to his grandpa. So he started to explain, from finding the boy almost dead, to trying to talk to him. Which he realized, wasn't the easiest thing. His grandpa looked at Yugi and then at the boy. He hadn't moved, he was just staring down at himself, which really worried the old man.

"Well if he is going to stay here, we need to know his name." Grandpa said and Yugis face lit up. The boy looked up when he heard the old mans words.

"Thank you grandpa!" Yugi said and stood up to give his grandpa a hug. His grandpa laughed at his grandson and shocked his head.

"Your heart is to big Yugi, juts you wait, we are going to have thousands of people in here." His grandpa said and Yugi looked at him with a playful glare. Before he looked back at the boy, who looked at them both questioningly.

"He understands what we are saying, but he doesn't answer." Yugi said and looked at his grandpa who looked at the boy. He looked around the room and saw some paper and a pen. That gave him an idea and he walked up to the desk, took the paper and the pan and walked up to the boy.

"Do you know how to write?" Grandpa asked and the boy looked at the paper, he took it from the old man and put the paper on his leg. He looked at it before he looked at the pen. Tilting his head he looked at Yugi. Who walked up to him and took the pen in his hand.  
>"You know how to write right, like this." Yugi said and moved the pen on the paper, writing the first word that cam up in his mind ´Koi´. The boy looked at the word and then at the pen. Yugi gave it to him and told him to write his name.<p>

After a few minutes of the boy starring blankly at the wall on the other side of the room. Had he finally write down his name. Yugi and his grandpa looked at the paper and then at the boy.

"It's nice to meet you, Yami."

Me: Aaaand, done! That's it guys, I'm done now, and will never come back. BYE!

Yugi: What!

Yami: *mumbles* Idiot.

Me: Heard you! And I'm just kidding guys, well, that is if you liked it. If you didn't, then I really won't come back. And this story will be only mine.

Yami: ….Your still an idiot. 

Me: Love you too!

Yugi: Review what you thought!

Me: If I make another chapter, then it will probably be longer. This was just because it was the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers**: Don't own yugioh, as you all know, some guy in Japan does.

Me: _Thinking _"Talking"

_**Chapter 2 Hungry**_

_**Unbreakable Heart**_

_**Sorrow**_

_**Anger**_

_**Heart-broke**_

_**Love**_

Yami looked at the bowl in front of him. He looked at the spoon and then back at the bowl. Over and over again. Yugis grandpa had to take care of the shop, and Yugi didn't have school today. Which meant that he was going to -literally- babysitting Yami. So now, Yami sat on the bed and Yugi sat on the chair near his desk, and looked at Yami. While Yami looked at the spoon and then at the bowl, over and over.

Yugi had manage to clean and put on new bandage on Yamis wounds. Who didn't even flinch when he pressed on his wounds. Which he was forced to do, so he could clean away all the dried blood. After that had Yamis stomach decide that it needed food, and scared both Yugi and Yami who both jumped. And now were they here, with Yami looking at the bowl and Yugi looking at him.

It was first now that Yugi realized that Yamis clothes was stained with blood. He couldn't see any holes, but there was blood everywhere. A small sigh escaped his lips. This wasn't going to be easy, and he knew it. If Yami could speak, then he really didn't show it and it didn't look like he had any idea of what he was doing. He didn't even understand why he felt pain, everyone knows what pain is, right? Yugi shook his head. _I suppose... not everyone does. _He looked at Yami. Who know now was holding the spoon, looking at it as if it was some kind of alien. He moved it to the right and then to the left, over and over again. Before he stooped, looked at it again and then dropped it. It landed on the bed. He then took it up and did the same thing. He continued with this and Yugi only sighed. Yami looked away from the spoon when he heard the sigh and looked at Yugi. He tilted his head to the side, and made the all so familiar sound ´huh´. When Yugi saw the confused expression on his face, did he give him a small smile before he stood up.  
>"Come." Yugi reached out his hand for Yami to take. Which he did and Yugi led them out from his room and over to another.<p>

After about fifteen minutes-with Yugi explaining how the shower worked-was he now laying on the bed. His arms and legs stretched out on the bed. He looked at the ceiling with a blank look in his eyes, deep in thought, about Yami. He didn't understand him at all. He didn't know anything. The only thing he seemed to know was how to walk, which he was very grateful for. But anything else, no. How was it that he didn't know about anything when he was in the same age as Yugi was in. Or he looked like that anyway, he really didn't look like a three year old. If he had a family out there somewhere, then they didn't really do a great job. _Maybe he has amnesia, that would explain a whole lot. _Yugi sat up in bed.

"That must be it." Yugi stood up and walked down the stairs, he walked in to his grandpas office. There he started -the only computer they had in the whole house- and started to search around. He searched Yamis name, looked around to see if someone missed a child. He sat there a long time, searching around on anything that came up in his mind. But in the end, he found nothing. Not even a last name. Nothing. He put his head in his hands. To deep in his thought to even notice the door opening and closing. He didn't hear the footsteps, nor did he hear the low sound of someone sitting down. It was quiet for a long time, Yugi deep in his thought, while the person didn't want to disturb him. So he kept quiet. But a growling sound broke the silence and Yugi looked up. He blinked a few times, before he heard the sound again.

"Must be hungry." He said to himself still not noticing the person beside him. Until one more growl was heard, and this time, not from him. But what surprised him most, was the sound that came after the growl.

"Hungry." A deep baritone voice said beside him and he turned around. He didn't recognize that voice, that wasn't grandpa and the only other person in the house was.

"Yami?" Yami had a hand on his stomach, looking down at it. When he heard Yugis voice again, did he look up. He looked at Yugi, who looked shocked at him and blinked, not really understanding why he looked at him like that. He opened his mouth, trying to make the sound he did before. "Yugi?" This seemed to get Yugi back, he shook his head to clear it and then looked back at Yami. He had talked. Two times. It was only two words, but it was still words. Not only that, before he had to show Yami who to take on clothes and take them of. It took longer then he first thought, Yami didn't look like he understood anything he was showing him. So after a time, did he give up and decided to just wait and see what happened. He had thought that he was going to be forced to help him, and that was something he really didn't want to, not after a shower anyway. But it seemed that his suspicions was wrong. Cause here he sat, right in front of him and with clothes on. The same clothes he had took out for him, not knowing if they was in his size, he had just been guessing. But it looked like the clothes suited him perfectly. A white shirt with black pants. Nothing special really, but that was all he had that he thought would be Yamis size.

"You talked?" Yugi asked and Yami thought a moment before he nodded. "And you?" Yugi asked and looked up and down Yami, who understood what he meant and nodded again. Maybe this was going to be a little easier then he thought. It seemed that even if it looked like Yami didn't understand, he actually did. He must had understood what he had told him earlier. But there was still a lot to learn him, and he still needed to figure out where Yami comes from. Yugi sighed again, he really seemed to do that a lot today. He stood up and walked to the door, turned around and gestured for Yami to follow him. He walked out in the kitchen and made some toast for him and Yami. Since he didn't know what he could make that Yami would actually eat.

Not a single word came from neither of them while they ate and to Yugis surprise, was Yami eating too. Seems_ like he likes it, at least I know some food __that he likes __now. _

The rest of the day was with Yugi and Yami sitting in the living room. With Yugi trying to learn Yami to say full sentences instead of juts one word. He also learned him more words to say since that was a little easier for him to learn.

Yugis grandpa walked in to the living room. It was late and he had closed the game shop for the day. He knew Yugi had school tomorrow, so he needed to go to bed soon. The teachers had needed a day without all the kids there. No one knew why, and nor did they really care, it was a day of that's all they cared about. He looked around the living room, but couldn't see Yugi anywhere. So he went upstairs to see it he was there. He opened the door, and saw Yugi lying in bed, still with the cloths he had today on. He lay on his stomach, soft sounds coming from him while he slept peacefully. His grandpa shocked his head before he closed the door and walked in to his own room. Ready to sleep.

The next day was it really close that Yugi threw his alarm clock in the wall. But he decided to save it, for now. Instead he walked up, in to the bathroom and then changed into his school uniform. It was when he was done that he realized that something wasn't right. _Where's Yami? _Yugi looked around the room, but couldn't see him. He walked in to the guest room, nothing there either. He tried to remember what happened last night, but all he could remember was how tired he had felt and then nothing. _I must have fallen asleep. Maybe Yami is. _Yugi walked down the stairs and sighed in relief. Yami was laying on the couch, a blanket covering him and his head on one of the pillows. One of his arms was hanging lazily on the side of the couch and Yugi couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

He walked in to the kitchen and found his grandpa making some breakfast. They were both pretty silent while they ate. Yugi was lost in thought, wondering what Yami was going to do while he was at school. He hoped nothing would happen. But he didn't think he had to worry. _Grandpa can handle it. _When Yugi was done said he goodbye to his grandpa and looked at the sleeping form of Yami one more time before he walked out. He knew he didn't need to worry. But he just couldn't get the worrying feeling in his stomach to go away. He didn't know why it bothered him so much to leave him alone with his grandpa. When he had found Yami had he been in a pretty bad shape, maybe it was for that reason. He didn't really know, nor did he have more time to think about it when he heard one of his best friend call for him and he turned around. He saw one of his first friends-Joey-running towards him. When he stopped was he breathing very fast and they both just stood there. Yugi waiting for his friend to start breathing normal again.

"Hey Yug." Joey said when his breathing finally got back to normal again. "Have you seen the others yet?" Yugi shocked his head in response and they both started to walk towards the school building together.

"Hey, why in such a hurry It's school we are going to, you both know that right?" They both turned around and saw Tristan walking up to them. Beside him was Tea. Yugi had once had a crush on her, but he soon realized that she wasn't his type. She was kind and all that, a really good friend. But she could sometimes be a little irritating. He didn't complain though, he really liked Tea. She was a great friend, just like Joey and Tristan.

All four of them walked together the last bit to school. Talking about what they did yesterday. Well, everyone beside Yugi, who didn't really want to say anything about Yami just yet.

While they walked inside the school building was the worrying feeling still terrorizing Yugi, and he had a strong feeling that if it didn't stop soon. Then he would probably go insane.

Me: Chapter two, here you go.

Yami: So I can talk now?

Me: Not really, just some few words.

Yugi: Why can't he talk anyway?

Me: That's my secret!

Yami: You have to many of those, if you liked R.R.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** Sighs, again, I don't own Yugioh. Never will, never did. _Thinking _"Talking"

_**Chapter 3 The `book´**_

_**Unbreakable Heart**_

_**Sorrow**_

_**Anger**_

_**Heart-broke**_

_**Love**_

Half school, and Yugi was literally about to go insane. He couldn't focus on anything. He didn't even remember what classes they had. He didn't know what his friends had talked about. All he knew was that it now was lunch, and that he was sitting at the table with his friends. Ignoring them completely.

"Yug?" Why couldn't the feeling just go away. There was nothing to worry about. "Yugi!" Sure, he had been in a pretty bad shape when he had found him. But now he was better, right? Yeah of course he was. He walked around, he didn't act like he was hurt. He didn't even sound like he had pain when he talked. There's nothing to worry about. _Then why can't this stupid feeling go away? _"Yugi!?" Yugi jumped when he saw a hand right in front of his eyes before he blinked and looked at his friends.

"S-Sorry, did you say something?" _I must stop spacing out. _

"Yeah, like ten times! Are you okay Yug?" Joey asked and looked at Yugi with a worried look. The others matching him perfectly.

"I'm okay, don't worry. I'm just thinking." Yugi answered, but by the looks of his friends, could he easily see that they wasn't satisfied with his answer. He sighed and scratched his hand on the backside of his head. "Alright, I'm just a little worried about..." Yugi paused for a second before he continued. "Math. You know I'm not the best in math and all that." Yugi trailed of and looked at his friends. Wondering of they took it, and sure they did. At the end of the day had Yugi so many numbers in his head that he couldn't even figure out what the clock was. _This is what you get for lying. _

Yugi opened the backdoor to the game shop and walked in. He walked in to the living room. Expecting to see Yami, but it was empty. He frowned but shrugged it of.

"Grandpa?" Yugi called out but got no answer. _Weird. _He had seen the sign on the door to the game shop reading `closed´ It could be that he was out. _But he would never let Yami out. _"Grandpa!" Yugi called again and walked in to the kitchen, empty. But there was a letter laying on the kitchen table. He picked it up and read it. It stood that his grandpa was out, but he would be back at five. He hoped. Yugi sighed and put down the letter. Before he walked up the stairs. He knew where his grandpa were but he didn't knew where Yami was. He wasn't down stairs, and there wasn't more rooms to look in besides his won and his grandpas. Plus some room on the end of the hall, but they didn't have anything in it so he doubt that Yami would be in there. He walked up to his own door and opened it. Just as he thought, there he was, laying on the bed and read. _Wait, is that..! _Yugi walked in and walked up to Yami and the bed. Yami looked up from the `book´ he was reading and looked at Yugi, before he sat up. Yugi looked at him shocked, his eyes moving back and forward from the `book´ and Yami. Who did what he always did when he didn't understand anything. He tilted his head to the side and made the small sound, 'huh'. Yugi continued with looking back and forward. Yami stood up and put the book down, he walked away from the bed. But Yugis eyes continued with what they were doing. When he moved away from the book. Yugi just turned his head a little, but continued with looking back and forward. Yami blinked and walked up to Yugi. He moved his hand up and down in front of Yugis face. But that didn't work. After a long time of trying to get Yugi back into reality, gave he up and sat down on the bed. He picked up the book again and closed it. He looked at Yugi, still nothing and looked down at the bandages. He moved his fingers up and down the bandage on his right arm and flinched at the pain. But he didn't stop, he continued touching it until it felt like his arm was on fire. He couldn't move the arm anymore.

"Yugi?" Yami asked and looked up. He looked at Yugi who seemed to come back to reality when he heard his own name. He shocked his head and looked at Yami.

"What happened?" Yugi asked as he looked at Yamis arm. That was pretty red by now. He looked at Yami and then back at the arm. "Did you touch it?" Yugi asked and Yami answered with a simple nod. Yugi sighed and sat down on the bed. "I told you, you can't touch it. It hurts because your hurt. Which means don't touch it until I say so, alright." Yugi said and Yami nodded once again. He then looked down at the arm and then back at Yugi.  
>"How..." Yami bit his lip and looked down at the bed, trying to find the right word. "Know?" He said and Yugi blinked and looked down at Yamis hand. He was pointing at his right arm.<p>

"You mean, how do I know when its healed?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded. "Simple, every time we change the bandage can I see it. See if it's healed or not." Yami nodded, showing that he had understood what he meant and looked at the `book´ he had been reading.

"Why confused?" He asked and pointed at the book. Yugi followed his finger and blushed a little. But Yami didn't seem to see it. Which he was really grateful for.

"Well, its just not everyday you see someone reading in a math book. Especially not when you don't have any homework." Yugi answered and Yami blinked. He picked up the book and looked at it. He then looked back up at Yugi.

"The numbers..." He once again feel silent, trying to find the right word. "Math?" He asked and Yugi nodded.  
>"Yup. It's really boring, and I suck at it." Yugi answered before he stood up and walked up to the door. He looked back at Yami. "You hungry?" He asked and got an answer from Yamis stomach, who growled in response. Yugi giggled and shocked his head while he looked at Yamis confused expression. <em>Wonder if he will ever understand what that means. <em>Yugi thought as he and Yami walked down the stairs. He realized that he still had a lot to learn Yami. Especially the talking part. But he knew Yami would get the hang of it soon. He was a very fast learner, and maybe when he could talk better, then maybe he could tell him who he really was. What he was doing in that ally. If he had a family. He still didn't know if Yami really did have amnesia. But he could always ask. Besides, he had this weird feeling that it was something else. The only question was what, if it wasn't amnesia then what was it?

Me: I'm not that good in making longer chapters am I?

Yugi: Nope!

Me: Geez thanks. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. School is killing me right now. It's test _everywhere _it never ends. So sorry about that, but don't blame me, blame my school! Anyway, wanted to say thanks to the reviews and thanks for the follows and for favoring this book, you know all that. It really means a lot to me, thank you so much!

Yugi: And to answer a question someone asked, YamiShine is not really sure if this is going to be puzzelshippping or not. She's still thinking about it.

Me: I'm slow, I know... And sorry for not telling the name of the one asking, but it's a guest, so it's kinda hard to do.

Yami: No, your not slow. R&R if you want more chapters!

Me: I'm not?


End file.
